ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Is Solo Finished at the Box Office, or Can It Win One More Weekend?
While Disney's Solo: A Star Wars Story had no trouble coming away with a box office win over the Memorial Day holiday weekend, the movie made more headlines for how it failed to impress, underperforming with a three-day tally of $84.4 million and a four-day Memorial Day holiday weekend total of $103 million. The Star Wars spin-off had the extended holiday weekend all to itself in its debut, but this weekend it will face three newcomers, Warner Bros. Sonic Boom: The Movie, STX Entertainment's Adrift, Paramount's comedy Action Point and Blumhouse Tilt's thriller Upgrade, neither of which will usurp Solo, or even Deadpool 2, most likely, for what could be a rather tame weekend. We're predicting Solo will come out on top with $39.7 million. Solo: A Star Wars Story debuted in 4,381 theaters, the fifth-widest release of all time, behind The Dark Knight Rises (4,404 theaters), The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (4,468 theaters), Avengers: Infinity War (4,474 theaters) and 'Despicable Me 3 (4,529 theaters). It likely won't drop any theaters this weekend, and considering how much it underperformed, it may even try to add a few theaters, but none of the competition will come close to the 4,381 theaters Solo is currently playing in. Of the new releases, Warner Bros.' Sonic Boom: The Movie will get the widest opening release with 3,325 theaters, while STX's Adrift debuts with 3,015 theaters, Action Point will open in an estimated 2,000 theaters and Upgrade is slated for a debut in around 1,400 theaters. Only Upgrade currently has enough reviews to warrant a TomatoMeter score on Rotten Tomatoes, and it has the critics' approval for now with an impressive 85% rating on RT. It remains to be seen how the critics will respond to Adrift and Action Point, but none of the new releases will give Solo or Deadpool 2 a run for their money. We're predicting that Solo will lead the way with $39.7 million, followed by Sonic Boom with $28.5 million for a good second place, and Deadpool 2 in third with $26.5 million, with the top 5 rounded out by Avengers: Infinity War in third with $12.6 million and Adrift in fifth with $8.3 million. We're predicting the top 10 will be rounded out by Book Club ($8.3 million), Action Point ($5.8 million), Upgrade ($3.6 million), Life of the Party ($3.1 million) and Breaking In ($2.8 million). Also opening in limited release this weekend is The Orchard's American Animals, FilmRise's Breath, IFC's A Kid Like Jake, Cohen Media Group's Rodin and Vertical Entertainment's Social Animals. There is no indication as to whether or not these films will be expanding in the coming weeks and/or months. Looking ahead to next weekend, Solo's likely two-week run at the top will probably come to an end, with a trio of high-profile newcomers hitting theaters. Warner Bros. will release its highly-anticipated Ocean's Eleven spin-off entitled Ocean's Eight, alongside the Global Road action-thriller Hotel Artemis and A24's thriller Hereditary. While no theater counts have been given yet, Eight will likely get the widest release of the bunch and has been shaping up to be a sleeper hit of the summer. Take a look at our projected top 10 for the weekend of June 1, and check back Sunday for the top 10 estimates, courtesy of Box Office Mojo. # Solo: A Star Wars Story # Sonic Boom: The Movie # Deadpool 2 # Avengers: Infinity War # Adrift # Book Club # Action Point # Upgrade # Life of the Party # Breaking In Category:Blog posts